


Cold to the Bone

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [34]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: DARIA234 Any, any, hot drink on a cold day





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



He wrapped his hands around the mug of hot coffee and held it close to his face, letting the steam attempt to warm him. Even after his scalding hot shower, he still couldn't get warm. He even adjusted the climate control in his cabin to much warmer than he normally liked it to stave off the cold, but nothing was working he was still cold. Cold to the bone. 

The mission was supposed to be an easy one. Go investigate a planet. Have a little fun in the snow and come back to Enterprise. Simple right? Yeah, not so simple. They landed, had some fun in the snow. T’Pol didn't appreciate the snow balls, Porthos, however, did chasing after them with glee. Then it all went to hell in a hand basket. 

He fell through an ice shelf into a crevice. The shelf became unstable and the other had to retreat back to the shuttle. They had to move the shuttle pod before it was lost in a fissure and when Enterprise tried to beam him out there was too much interference from a storm that appeared practically out of nowhere. 

He really thought he was going to die on the god forsaken planet, especially when the shuttle had to return to Enterprise because of the storm and to get some different equipment. So he sat there and tried to keep warm any way he could without dislodging too much ice and snow and risking a collapse that would drop him further down the hole. 

He really didn't remember his rescue. All he remembered in his barely conscious state was the Captain coming down, almost floating, and him floating up again. They told him about how the Captain rigged up a hoist and how he came down and then harnessed themselves together to hoist him back out and directly into the shuttle pod. Damn fool, risking his life to save him once again. He really wouldn't be surprised if one day Jon said no more and left his foolish ass. 

The mug had cooled so he stood up and shuffled back to where he had a pot of coffee brewing and poured a new mug of coffee. Cupping his hands around the hot ceramic, he shuffled back to his bed and sat on the edge. This time he took a sip. He could feel the warmth moving down his body and hoped that this would finally give him the warmth he was craving. He highly doubted it though.

When he heard the door chime, he really just wanted to ignore it. He wasn't in the mood for Phlox to fuss over his health or T’Pol fussing about his or the Captain’s foolishness. But if he ignored it, then there was a better than average chance that whoever it was would use an override and come in anyhow. 

“Come in,” he called.

He expected to see Phlox come through the door, so he was surprised to see the Captain walk through the door. “Captain,” he acknowledged.

“Trip. How are you feeling?”

Trip nodded toward the chair in the room and took another sip of his again cooling coffee before setting it aside. “Better. But I can't get warm,” he answered. He knew how he'd like to be warmed up, but that wasn't an option. 

“Even with it so warm in here?”

“Even after a hot shower too,” he answered, reaching for his lukewarm cup of coffee and draining it, feeling the slight warmth go down. Getting up to get another cup, he passed John and felt his arm being grasped.

“I thought I'd lost you.”

“Again,” Trip muttered as he refilled his mug. 

“Again. Always, Trip. Always.”

He turned to look at his Captain, not wanting to hope that what he was hearing was what he always wanted. “Captain?” He questioned.

“Jon. Call me Jon, and yes Trip. I will always come for you. Just like I know you will always come for me.”

“Always,” he agreed interrupting, because he couldn't imagine not saving his Captain. 

“Trip. Let me help you get warm again.”

He wanted to believe what he was hearing, but he was afraid to have it taken away if he wasn't hearing what he wanted. It wasn't until The Captain, Jon, stood and pulled him into his arms that he believed what he was hearing. And it fully sank in as John led them to his bed and settled them both under the blankets. Wrapped in Jon’s arms he finally felt the warmth seep back into his body.


End file.
